Lustful Desire
by OneUniverse87
Summary: Short one-shot. Hermione Granger starts having a passionate affair with Narcissa Malfoy sometime after the final battle. Femslash. Lemon. AU. Hermione/Narcissa.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (C) JK Rowling**

They needed this. They wanted this. They both know it.

Hermione Granger and Narcissa Malfoy (soon-to-be-Black.) wanted each other from the very start. That very moment Hermione looked into the older woman's eyes, it clicked.

Both women had met each other in secret after Voldemort's permanent defeat, and Narcissa had straight up told her she wanted to divorce Lucius, but Hermione wasn't really surprised to hear the news, but either way, they knew the divorce was coming a mile away.

As time went on, Hermione began having an affair with Narcissa, as she was more than curious, she wanted to get to know her better.

She knew there was something mysterious about Narcissa, something elegant, something dangerous, something... sexy.

Hermione shook her head from those thoughts, as she lays naked in Narcissa's bed, licking the blonde's bare feet in absolute ecstasy.

Hermione has a huge, _huge_ foot fetish. She had always loved the look of them as soon as she hit puberty. She never understood why this fetish is under looked, but she absolutely loves them to death. The way the toes, arches and the soles look, and the way they feel is just so erotic to her.

Hermione proceeds to trace Narcissa's meaty soles with her tongue, savoring the taste. As she wraps her lips around the older woman's big toe, hollowing her cheeks, she slowly guides her hand from the valley of her breasts, to her flat stomach, only to insert two fingers in her clit.

"Mmmmm..." moans Hermione.

"Don't you dare stop Granger," ordered Narcissa, keep fucking going."

"Oooooh! Fuck!"

The bookworm increases her pace, continuing to pound her clit, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing against the walls of the bedroom. From her view, she can see Narcissa's perfectly shaped bum, which look so good in a thong. Why does the blonde have to hide such beauty underneath those robes, is absolutely beyond her.

Hermione can feel her climax building up, her moans turned into pleasuring gasps. She is in complete ecstasy, thrashing her head, hair flying everywhere, she is not going to stop.

"Oh fuck me!" yelled Hermione.

She let out a high-pitched scream when she finally climaxed, much to Narcissa's delight.

Hermione collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. Narcissa pulled the bookworm's hand out of her womanhood, places her fingers in her mouth before sucking the taste into her tongue. The blonde pulled the brunette's fingertips out in a string of saliva.

"You taste so fucking good..." purred Narcissa.

Narcissa joins Hermione in bed, grabbing a handful of the bookworm's perky breasts, which the latter let out another gasp of pleasure.

"You're gonna be playing my feet before sex every day for now on, understand Granger?" commanded Narcissa.

"Yes..." whispered Hermione.

Narcissa gently tugs at Hermione's hair, forcing her to look at her. The look on the younger woman's face, indicating that she loves being dominated.

"Yes what?" Narcissa demanded.

"Yes Sexy."

"Good girl, Granger." grins Narcissa.

Hermione softly sighs when Narcissa cups her cheek like a way a lover would do, and before she knew it, she kissed her.

Narcissa pulled back, looking into the younger woman's eyes.

"Now, get some sleep," said Narcissa, I want you to save some energy for next time, I hope you're prepared."

"You know I will." replied Hermione, smiling.

As both women prepared to go to sleep, Hermione nuzzles her cheeks against the blonde's bare soles, loving the feel of it.

Hermione knew her affair with Narcissa would come to an end at some point. Since Voldemort's defeat, Hermione wants nothing more than to live her life to the fullest, and right now, she's living it with Narcissa. Although she can't see herself having a full relationship with her, she knows that. When Narcissa decides to call the affair off, Hermione will say goodbye to her, and move on.

" _I wonder if I should give Ginny a chance,"_ Hermione wondered, _Hmmm... Maybe I'll ask her someday."_

Nothing more to think, Hermione closed her eyes, and sleep overtook her.


End file.
